This Is For The Best
by EpicAsianOrangeTiger26
Summary: Love is strong, but how does it start to break apart? Well, this is one way for love to be destroyed. And it might have been for the best. (see I used my title :D)
1. Chapter 1

**Okay, since a lots of demands (nah, only 3, but you guys were the reason for this story) I decided to write the story about the Buttercup story I had written.**

**This part will be like an introduction of the story, but if you don't want to read it, then skip ahead to the other line and began.**

**The powerpuff girl will not have superpower.**

**They moved to Townsville at six.**

**No, if they don't have superpower, what makes you think they were born from an experiment. However, the professor will be a scientist still, and their father.**

_Italics are thoughts_

**Bold would be story change**

Nothing would be story

So let began...

* * *

_February the 13. One more day till Valentine, huh. I wonder what Butch will do._

I turn around to see my boyfriend, of 6 months, doing silly faces.

_How did I ever like this idiot?_

"Hey Butts! Hey! Hey!," the so-called idiot starts to screams.

I walk over there and smack my hand at the back of his head. "Ow!"

He looks at me with pained written all over his eyes, but all I said was, "I told you to stop calling me that."

Then he smirk and says, "Would you rather be called B-cup?" "No, why can't you just call me Buttercup. You know the name I was given."

He leans over and gives me a small peck on the lips. Then he tells me, "It not fun."

After that he grabs my skateboard and ran off.

"Hey come back!" I scream. I start to chase him every where and you can hear laughter fill the skate park.

**~ After chasing Butch, he suddenly falls. Buttercup runs up to him to check on him. After the incident, it late at night, and Butch is walking(limping) Buttercup home.**

"Butch you don't have to take me home." I told him.

"And spend less time with my babe, no way. Beside, I'm okay, it just a small scratch. Nothing I can't handle," he assured me. "With you next to me, I can face anything."

"Anything?" I asked. "Anything."

"Even Brick, when he is angry? Or Boomer, when he is sad?" I question.

"Okay not anything, but most things." He restated.

We start to see my mailbox that happens to be a few feet away now.

_Should I remind him that tomorrow is Valentine?_

I turn to face him and can't help but stare. He looks so calm and peaceful.

"Well, I guess were here." He says. He leans in, our forehead are now against each other. He stares into my eyes, and I can't help but forget to remind him. Then he pulls me toward him, just so I would be closer to him. He gives me a long squeeze before he releases me.

"Bye Butterfly." And he walks off (or limping) into the street and out of my sight.

_Dang it! I forgot to tell him. Maybe he'll remember. _


	2. Chapter 2

**I have nothing to say for the long wait, but since it is summer for me, I will try hard to work on this story.**

* * *

**~The Next day, or Valentine ~**

_It today, it today! Ugh, what am I doing? I sound like a girl. Nope act natural._

"Hey Bubbles!" I greet my younger sister.

"Buttercup, aren't you excited? Today is Valentine! Is Butch going to give you something? Did you know Boomer is taking me out to have a picnic? It so romantic..." And I just start to zone out as the chatterbox keeps on talking.

"Bubbles, can't you stop talking about? Besides, you already told us." Blossom interrupts.

"I know, it just I am so excited! It Valentine, can't you feel the love in the air?" Bubbles looks at us with awestruck eyes.

_Easy for you to say. You been with Boomer for 2 years now._

"It's not possible to have love in the air, Bubbles." Blossom interjects.

"So mean Blossom. Just because you don't have anyone, doesn't mean you need to ruin it for me and Buttercup. Maybe you're just jealous that Brick hasn't asked you out yet (My favorite couples. How could I do that to myself!?)."

_Watch leader girl blow her top!_

But next thing I knew, Blossom whole face began to blend in with her hair.

_What the heck!? Carrot head likes Brick!_

"Shut up, Bubbles. That is none of your concern of who I am with and what going on in my life." She retorted.

"Jealous," Bubbles whisper to me.

_Seriously, how did I get stuck in the middle of this?_

_**~ After the fiasco ~**_

_Okay, get ready. Do I have my chocolates for him? Check._

I decided I would make him some chocolates. Just because I refuse to wear a dress, doesn't mean I can't bake, right?

_Oh, I see Butch!_

"Butch!" I screamed. I couldn't wait for him, so I started to run.

I see his shoulder stiffen. Next thing I knew a van drove up and he step into it.

_He left me._

* * *

**I think I could have done this a little bit better, but I kind of just wanted to get this part over with. Hope it wasn't that disappointing.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry Anime was calling me and so was fanfics. And more bad news, I some how ruin my laptop(and I am a GT student. Way to go smarty) so now it pulling back even more on my stories. But that will not stop me. **

* * *

**Flashback to Butch leaving Buttercup and Butch's POV**

_I bet she thinks I forgot about tomorrow. Well guess what, I remember. And it I bet she would be surprises at what I got her. I really hope the thing I got for Buttercup is here! Or else I wouldn't know what to get her for valentine._

I started to run(or limp really fast) towards home.

I push the door open(it never locked) and ran inside. Once I saw Brick I asked,"Did you get it?" He gives me a confused expression and replied,"Get what."

_Oh no, It not here._

I start to freak out when Brick started to have this smug look and said, "Oh, do you mean this delivery for Butch Jojo."

In his I see the box that I have been waiting for.

"Oh my god Brick, hand it over."

I started to do the 'gimme' with my hands.

"Gosh Doggy, have some patience. With patience, come virtue." I glared at him for the nickname he decided to give me, as he hand me the box.

Immediately I rip the plastic off and gently open the box. There it was. The skateboard that Buttercup wanted.

**Flashback to last month**

Buttercup insisted on going to the mall and I still have no reason why.

_Did she take me shopping? But Buttercup doesn't shop! She hates it. She says it girly. Is this Buttercup._

I immediately grabbed her shoulder and turn her around. I see her eyes twinkle and she smiles at me.

"Yes, Butch?" She asked. My hand quickly headed towards her forehead.

_She's not hot. Well, she is, just not temperature wise._

"Um, Butch, is something the matter?"

_Why does she sound so nice? This can't be Buttercup, she wouldn't sound like this at all._

"You're not Buttercup," I blurted out. She gives me a puzzled face.

"Yes I am, seriously what wrong with you Butch?" She questions me.

"The Buttercup I know, doesn't act like this." I looked straight at her.

"You're telling me I can't smile for once!" She screams.

_Oh no, what do I do now!_ I panicked_._

_"_Now, now Buttercup. You know I don't mean that. It just you usually don't smile."_ God I hope she would be understanding._

"Oh why didn't you say so." She smiles even more_. "_So I'm forgiven?" I hopefully asked. "Nope," she grins.

_Oh god am I going to pay for it._

Next thing I knew I was pulled away from my train of thoughts as Buttercup began to dragged me.

Now we are in front of a store.

_Oh God, please tell me we are not shopping for clothes. _

I allowed my self to peek.

_Sigh, it a skateboard store. Wait, what are we doing here?_

I watch as Buttercup began to gaze at this particular part to the window.

**Flashback over**

_Too bad she didn't have enough money. But I do_. I smiled wildly.

Next thing I knew, we got a called.


End file.
